Teardrops on My Guitar
by xRosewithThornsx
Summary: AU High School Fic. Hinata has the biggest crush on Naruto, the school's second-most popular guy. Well, too bad he's got a new girlfriend named Sakura. And what does the talent show have to do with all of this?


A/N : This was written by me, xRosewithThornsx, and my friend, ChelseaTanner!! It's our first fic(both of us), so wish us luck!!

I slammed my locker door in the frustration that nothing would really happen today. It was just another normal school day. You know : go to school, take classes, go home, eat, go to sleep. Yep, that's the daily life of heiress Hinata Hyuuga.

I twirled my navy blue hair through my fingers as Naruto came up to me, his cerulean eyes dancing.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

"Hi, Hinata-chan! Um...do you wanna come over to my house tonight so we can study, like usual?"

My heart started pounding in my chest. Oh, did I forget to mention I had the biggest crush ever on Naruto Uzumaki? He had it all : popularity, athleticism, looks, and brains. He's been my best friend since kindergarten when I found him on the first day of school, looking kinda lonely. Anyways, back to the situation. NARUTO UZUMAKI WAS ASKING ME OUT!! Well, kinda.

"Y-yeah, s-sure, Naruto-kun..."

"That's great, Hinata-chan!!" he practically yelled with a big grin on his face.

Immediately, his voice lowered, though, and his eyes became serious.

"And Hinata-chan? I also wanna tell you about my new girlfriend. Her name is Sakura! She's so smart, and pretty, and cool, and did I mention pretty?"

My mind drifted off as he was talking. I _had _heard of Sakura before; she was an extremely popular girl with pink hair that was gorgeous. "She's probably better than me in so many ways," I thought, "I mean, she's pretty and smart. Why did I even think I had a chance with Naruto-kun?"

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Naruto caught my dazed look, and looked at my with concern written all over his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I had a huge blush on my face, I was sure of it, but I managed to stutter,

"Y-yeah, t-thank you."

"No, really, your cheeks are kinda red, Hinata-chan. Here, lemme tell you a joke!" he said with a huge grin on his face. "Ok, ok, why'd the chicken cross the road?"

"Umm...I have no idea..."

"It did because... there was a McDonald's on the other side, and it was hungry!" Naruto said, almost bursting with laughter.

I actually laughed, too, but not because it was funny. Don't tell this to Naruto, but I find almost none of his jokes funny.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny_

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

"Good to see you're feeling better, Hinata-chan. Anyways, I gotta go meet Sakura for a date at Ichiraku!! See ya later!" He said over his shoulder while running to Sakura, his new girlfriend that I just started to hate a few minutes ago.

_He says he's so in love, he finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

I just wanted to burst into tears at that point. I can't believe that I was so stupid to actually think that Naruto-kun was asking ME out. The bell rang, and I was relieved, because I needed to go home and relax for a little bit. That's what I always do when Naruto-kun gets a new girlfriend. I ran out the door and got home 10 minutes later. Plopping on my bed, I wanted to write a new song, so I got out my guitar, but ended up crying instead.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

The next day , we came back to school, and there was a huge banner on the bulletin board that said, "Sign up for the talent show now!!" I just brushed it off; I mean, I wouldn't ever be able to get in front of a crowd like THE WHOLE SCHOOL. Oops, am I rambling on? Anyways, Naruto was walking in my direction, and I felt another blush coming on. I opened my mouth to talk to him, but before I could begin, he brushed past me. So, he wasn't walking towards me at all.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

I turned around to see where Naruto-kun was going, and there he went, lo and behold, to Sakura Haruno, the pink-haired beauty. I kinda wanted to vomit when I saw them hug, but I would never tell Naruto that. He would get so mad, but I couldn't help but feel so jealous.

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love,_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

I panicked as soon as I felt the tears once again welling up in my eyes. I didn't want to feel jealous; I know I should have been happy for Naruto-kun instead of being selfish. By now, my eyes were stinging really badly, so I needed to go to the bathroom to wash my face. Besides, I didn't want Naruto-kun to see me like this.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

Just my luck, the nurse was in the bathroom I was in, in a DIFFERENT stall, no worries. She said I looked kinda sick, so she wrote me a pass home. As soon as I opened the door to my house, I felt jealous, sick, dizzy, and...angry, for some reason.

_As I drive home alone, and I turn out the lights_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

I collapsed on my bed and started sobbing my poor little heart out. Neji had come in with some cookies and said,

"Here, Hinata-sama, I made—I mean, your...friends made these cookies for you. Yeah, your friends!!"

I giggled a little and thanked him for the cookies he made for me. The thought of Neji in an apron making cookies made me feel a little better.

_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I slowly wiped a tear away from my eye, and began thinking about Naruto. I...I just loved him so much, and maybe I could've been his girlfriend if I had told him that sooner.

_He's the time taken up, and there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into..._

Then, my mind flashed back to the sign I saw about the talent show. I do need something to get my mind of Naruto and Sakura. I took out a pen and notebook and began writing...

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..._

I was sitting in front of the whole school on a stool (A/N : stool...that's a funny word...stool! stool! Stool!) and nervously staring at 1, 2, 3, oh, I lost count, but too many pairs of eyes staring back. I opened my mouth and said,

"This song is dedicated to someone very special to me...so, here goes."

I began singing,

"Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see..."

The whole audience cheered for me at the end of my performance and I was so happy they liked my song.

On my way home in the moonlight, while I was walking, a pair of strong arms hugged me gently. My eyes widened a bit in surprise when a voice whispered in my ear,

"Ano...I loved your song, Hinata-chan..."

A tint of red appeared on my cheek...

So? So? How'd you like it?? I hope it doesn't suck. Anyways, read, rate, review:)

-ChelseaTanner and xRosewithThornsx


End file.
